In Fair Verona
by MiniMorr
Summary: Yohji sit in a bar where he met Schuldig some time ago and waits... SxY. complete
1. Part I

**In Fair Verona...**

**BY:** MiniMorr

**PAIRING:** Schuldig x Yohji

**RATING/WARNING:** Yaoi. Angst.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own them, I know. Please don't sue, I mean no harm. If you ever consider selling Schu though just give me a call, okay? J Oh, and not that anyone would probably argue with me here, but I don't own the shakespearian stuff either. But we already knew that, didn't we? J And yes, I like Shakespeare a lot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Part I**

******

_'In fair Verona...'_

Shakespeare had no clue how right he was to create that phrase for 'Romeo and Juliet' or how it would come to affect people hundreds of years after his death with those words. Or maybe he did and now the bastard is currently laughing his ass off wherever he is now - Heaven or Hell or somewhere in between. I don't care. But things happened in fair Verona all those years ago that made an impact on millions of peoples' lives with the tale of how Romeo and Juliet died for their love. Millions have read the story and have let themselves be inspired of it so I guess that there must be a lot of idiots out there who are either into the masochistic stuff or just plain stupid. I guess I yet have to figure out which one I belong to, but if he shows up here tonight as I hope maybe that will be decided by someone other than me. 'Fair Verona', this time, is a bar where I'm currently trying to drench my sorrows as I commence to realize just how much my life sucks and even more how I'm going for the lead part in that aforementioned play.

Falling in love with your enemy... How cliché isn't that? _'My only love sprung from my only hate'_ and stuff like that. You get the point. Well, I do hate a lot of things, to be marking the words here, but what I hated the most was Schwarz, once upon a time. They were annoying, they were always there to thwart our plans and most of all - one of them held my heart in his hand without realizing it. And that was why I hated them the most. Him.

I fell in love with my enemy. Me, the ultimate cliché... But, that was exactly what happened to me. And another one just dying to surface is the 'love at first sight'-one. I don't know which one I hate the most, and I don't care. I didn't ask for this. I didn't want it to happen. I didn't want Asuka to die either, but since when does anyone ever listen to me?

Got that right - never.

Sooo... Want to know what happened? Well, I'm certainly not nearly enough drunk to head back home yet, and there's always the chance of _him_ showing up here - even if I wouldn't bet on it. The odds are like a billion to one. He made it quite clear last time that he didn't care, but I thought I was satisfied with what I got. Oh, and there's another thing - mankind always want more than they have. Why is that? Hell if I know... I thought I was prepared to settle for this, for one night, as I always was before. Love 'em and leave 'em - that's how I live. Or used to, before my fragile heart was snatched and broken.

However, this time it wasn't enough. This time, I want more and I would probably do anything to get it. Love is strange, don't you think? It just sweeps in, pull your legs away from under you and expect you to get back on your feet when it leaves. Well, let me tell you one thing - I was never good with that part. It might not look like it what with my records, but every time I broke a little more inside. Asuka, Ken... And my dearest enemy...

Well, it all began in fair Verona... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

End of Part I


	2. Part II

[**Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, I know. Please don't sue, I mean no harm.]**

Part II 

******

Yohji hunched down on the barstool, his shoulders up above his ears as he reached for his chosen glass of poison for the night: whiskey coming directly from the British Islands and strong enough to assure him to be more than a little buzzed by the end of the first hour.

He was drinking alone tonight, not having a date as usual but it suited him just fine – tonight wasn't a night he wanted company. There were too many things to ponder, too many emotions to sort out. He had done a disturbing discovery about himself not so long ago, and he was still trying to come to terms with it. For being a man who supposedly accepted things for what they were in the long run others called life, Yohji was having a surprisingly hard time dealing with the fact that he had fallen in love again – hard, fast and infuriatingly easy. Falling in love itself was not something new to him, but the one he had fallen for was perhaps not his first choice, nor would it have been his second. However, it showed just fine to let him know exactly how fucked up the world really was.

Waving his now empty glass, he caught the attention of the bartender and the man walked over to him, refilling it without a word. He had seen enough people in the same condition as the blond over the years to know when to talk and when not to. They usually ended the night with either passing out or picking someone up that they would regret in the morning and this man was no exception.

Yohji didn't bother looking up as he brought the glass back to him, sipping slowly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to get so drunk that he couldn't stand on his own feet tonight, or if he just wanted to nurse his drinks for a while as he pondered life and the unfairness of it all but either one suited him just fine. He wasn't going to be picky tonight.

Staring down into the liquid, he wondered what his teammates would say if they knew about why he had left after the mission like a bat out of hell – and what they would do if they knew that he was a traitor. Yohji felt especially bad about that part – no matter how much he tossed and turned it, it all came down to one thing; he was betraying Weiss. But he couldn't change what he was feeling, no matter how wrong it was – this was a part of him that he couldn't be rid of. And it was eating him alive from the inside, churning as acid and slowly breaking him down. Schwarz would be delighted to know that one of their members was inflicting all this pain upon him with nothing more than his mere existence, and said member would probably go to a disturbing length to upset him even more.

Sitting there for another hour or two, Yohji had plenty of time to consider his situation and possible solutions only to come up with nothing. There was nothing he could do to take these feelings away, nothing he could hide behind and pretend that they didn't exist. He had always been the one to take things on headfirst, but this was a bit too much even for him and he couldn't tell up from down as his mind spun.

The feeling of being watched was first dismissed as the usual paranoia, but as it grew in intensity he couldn't help but sneak a glance around the room. He didn't have many enemies – the occassional jealous boyfriend and one or two from Kritiker – but the hastily done investigation brought up nothing. People were talking quietly or drinking as he himself and most of all – minding their own business.

Turning back to his glass again, he was startled to find a hand covering it. His eyes shot up and he blanched as he met the blue-green eyes of Schuldig. The German smirked at his obvious confusion and as Yohji let go of the glass, he raised it in a silent salute.

 "What do you want, Schwarz?" Meeting Schuldig here, like this, wasn't something he had expected and he wasn't about to be civil just because they were outside missions.

_Why, Kätzchen, can't I have a drink like everyone else? The nasal voice inside the blond's head was amused and Yohji flinched. Just how long had Schuldig been there? __Long enough... came the answer and the Weiss assassin made a face. Just his luck to let the nosy telepath in on his every thought tonight..._

The German waited patiently for the younger man to reply, but Yohji turned on his stool, gazing out over the club instead as he did his best to ignore the redhead. He couldn't start a fight here, not one with a lethal end at least and he wisely chose not to. The other made a face behind his back before capturing the attention of the bartender. Ordering another glass of whiskey for the blond and one for himself, he turned to his silent companion.

"What brings you here tonight, Kätzchen?" Yohji turned around and scowled at him at the petname, and Schuldig smirked.

 "None of your business, Schwarz! Leave me alone!" He really didn't want to have this conversation, not now – not ever – but he would be damned if he was going to leave just because the other assassin was going to pester him all night. And – something Yohji didn't want to admit even to himself – he was staying because he wanted the other's company, the small respite it could bring him from the loneliness. He wasn't stupid enough to think that the other was going to do something else than just torment him as much as possible, but it was a small comfort in knowing that he wasn't the only one with these sins on his hands tonight. Why he was considering the German to be of any consolation, he didn't even want to think about but he was craving the other's company still.

They were silent for a while, Schuldig glancing at him a little now and then, and Yohji doing his best to ignore him. He didn't want to contemplate the closeness between them, and the effects they had on him in his inebriated state and he knew he was going to have to leave as soon as it became too obvious. Just because the other could read his mind wouldn't mean that he would sit around and wait to be mocked, but at the same time he craved the occassional brush of the other's green jacket against his own or the creaking of the barstool as he shifted his position beside him.

Schuldig was unusually quiet tonight, watching and waiting. A trait not usually handed to him was patience but he had plenty of it when he wanted to and right now, he could sit there beside the younger man the whole night if need be. Yohji didn't seem to mind though, what with the way the green-eyed man would eye him a little now and then as he downed his drinks.

 "Why are you here?" The German's voice was low, not meant to be threatening, but Yohji flinched anyway. He shot a guilty glance at the other, waiting for the usual taunt, but as none came he relaxed again. Perhaps they could leave the place without trying to kill each other... He was tired of killing, so tired of it all and of his own feelings that he was almost ready to give it all up. It was only the memory of Asuka that kept him going on times like this. Asuka, and now an enemy that he was supposed to be trying to kill as soon as he laid eyes on him. But who he instead had fallen for and who was currently sitting beside him.

 "Mission. Needed to think. You?" He turned to meet Schuldig's eyes, watching as the telepath cocked his head to the side, studying him in return.

"I was bored, so I went out and ended up here, next to a stray kitten, by the look of it..." Smirking as Yohji blushed he earned another scowl from the blond.

 "What? Couldn't find any entertainment at home? Or does Oracle keep you all under lock and key?" He couldn't fight the childish temptation to annoy the other any longer and was rewarded with another smirk. Schuldig knew what he was trying to do and played along with it.

 "_Das Orakel_ was busy with someone else so I decided to sneak out before he would miss me." Yohji snorted, earning another smirk in return from the redhead. His own smile teased at the corners of his mouth and he realized suddenly that they were flirting with each other. The realization brought another blush to his face and all those little wheels inside his head were spinning like mad as he met the German's gaze again. The blue-green depths were serious enough, but the small glimmer of amusement told him that the older man had picked up on that thought. And by the look of it, he wasn't a stranger to the possibility of spending a night with the other assassin.

_ Shall we go then, Kätzchen? Extending a hand, he waited patiently as Yohji alternated between glaring and blushing and spluttering indignantly at his proposition, but finally the blond huffed and stared him straight in the eye._

 "Where?" He didn't accept the hand, not that Schuldig had expected it and instead tucked his own hands in the pockets of his coat.

 "Out of here? There's a motel down the road..." Watching as the blond glared a little more, he waited patiently for him to reply. Yohji pondered his options, and whether to take the chance or not but ended up with a shrug as he rose from the stool, depositing enough money for his drinks on the counter and stalked past the German. Schuldig whistled a foreign tune as he followed, eyeing Yohji in a very appreciating manner.

They left the bar, keeping a small distance between their bodies as they walked to the motel. Yohji was beginning to wonder if he was as mad as Farfarello for following his mirror image and adversary like this, but Schuldig pretended not to notice as he glanced at the blond a little now and then, enjoying the emotions and the thoughts coming from him in a jumbled flow. 

The motel was no more than two blocks away, a cheap pay-by-the-hour that he normally wouldn't have set a foot inside of, but right then he didn't care. Schuldig was coming up on his right, the redhead's eyes glittering in the streetlights and a knot of anticipation was forming in the pit of his belly by this. He wondered what the German thought of him, that he would follow so easily, but the part of him still sober enough to consider it a trap was muted into the back of his head – he didn't want it to be that. He didn't want it to be a dream either – didn't want to wake up panting and drenched in sweat with an ache in both his chest and between his legs and realize that he was all alone. Or worse yet, that he had a bedmate who would stare at him, eyes as wide as they could go as they realized that the handsome blond they had bedded was dreaming about someone else. He'd had more than enough of those nights since they first met and had more than once been kicked out of his bed for the night because of it.

No one questioned them as they paid for the room, half the sum each. The man behind the desk just smiled, his eyes dull and lifeless as Schuldig smirked. He could have got away with just walking past the man and take a room by himself, but Yohji would surely have dug in his heels at this. And Schuldig didn't want the blond assassin to hesitate and balk. He could have taken care of that too, but he wanted the other to see and appreciate his efforts.

Pressing him up against the wall, Schuldig looked deep into the green eyes, watched the emotions whirl around in them as Yohji leaned forward to kiss him in a very slow and unexpected manner. Schuldig would have thought him to be cold, intent on trying to dominate the other, but instead found himself coaxed into the soft kiss as the blond yielded, a soft moan in his throat as he let himself be pressed up against the door, twisting the handle behind him to open it.

They tumbled inside, almost loosing their balance as Schuldig slammed the door shut behind them. Yohji was just standing there, watching him through heavily lidded eyes clouded over with lust and longing. Not waiting for the blond to say anything, he grabbed the Weiss assassin and shoved him back against the bed hard enough for him to loose his precious balance. The German followed within the moment, kicking off his shoes as Yohji did with his.

They came to a halt for a moment as they stared at each other, neither of them speaking. Finally, Schuldig moved again, pinning the blond to the sheets as he continued staring down at him, emerald eyes clashing with jade as the latter narrowed. Yohji didn't move, a lump in his throat as he realized what he was about to do – give in to his desires and betray Weiss in one go.

Betray Aya. Ken. Omi. 

The German's eyes narrowed even more as he caught the end of those thoughts, watching as Yohji's widened as a flush coloured his cheeks. The blond looked away, to the side instead to avoid the scrutiny, but Schuldig turned his head back again and anger rose in the younger man.

 "Stop staring at me! I didn't come here tonight for you to…" The rest was cut off as the redhead's lips descended on his, silencing him effectively.

Clothes were slowly removed and dropped by the bed as limbs tangled together – sunkissed arms wrapped around a paler back to create an alluring contrast in the darkness of the shabby hotelroom. Fingers ghosted down a tanned stomach before running back up to tangle in golden bangs and bring lips together in another slow kiss. 

It wasn't what he had expected, he knew that much for certain. He thought that the German would be harsh in his ministrations, had anticipated being taken rough and non-prepared, but instead he was taken aback by the concern in the other's actions. Schuldig seemed to like to take his time as he tangles his limbs with Yohji's, his eyes closed as he pressed into the blond slowly. He paused, opening his eyes again to lock them with the Weiss' and Yohji shivered at the heat lurking there. Somewhere deep inside of him, the heat was resonated and reflected out from his own. The German seemed to understand this as he once more lowered his lips to the blond's in a chaste kiss before he began to move.

It was heaven and hell rolled into one. Pain spread through him at first – it had been a long time since he had been bottom, but he had anticipated it with Schuldig and had been more than willing to let the German take him. To give up control like this, to allow the other to see him in a manner no one had in a very long time… It was a gift he hoped that the other appreciated. He knew that the redhead was skimming his thoughts as they moved together, the faraway look in the jade eyes giving him the clue and a small smile found itself on his lips as he reached completion. He felt Schuldig follow him in a matter of moments, the red hair whisking over his face as the German bit down on his shoulder to stop himself from crying out.

Neither of them moved for a while, Schuldig still with his face against Yohji's shoulder as the blond wrapped his arms around his enemy, content. It had been a long time since he had felt so warm inside, since he had felt wanted not just because of his body but because of who he was…

Schuldig moved again, head rising to look at Yohji as he pulled out from the younger man. Emerald eyes were shining with happiness as a shaking hand rose to his own cheek and cupped it slowly. The redhead stared, unable to move as the blond brought his head down in another kiss, this one as soft and tender as the first. He jerked back from the grip, removed the hands from his body as he almost stumbled backwards in anger.

 "Schuldig?" His eyes rose to Yohji's, watching as realization dawned in them and a sneer found itself on his face as he responded to the silent question.

 "Thanks for the ride, Kudoh…" Emeralds widened to impossible proportions at his words before the face hardened again to become one he knew well – Balinese.

Reaching for his cigarettes in his jacket, Yohji glared right back. "You're welcome." Lighting one, he watched as Schuldig's eyes narrowed in confusion before the usual mocking returned.

 "So, we're even then?" He grabbed his clothes from the floor, pausing once to look at Yohji who was still sitting in the bed, the sheets pulled up to his waist, before heading for the bathroom to clean up. He missed how the eyes closed in pain for the amount of time it took him to return fully clothed before hardening again into Balinese's, as cold as they would ever be.

 "Yeah, we're even…" the belated answer made him pause for a second time before shaking his head.

 "One would have believed that you should have learned by now… Falling in love is never easy, is it?" The taunting had its effect as the blond hissed angrily, his whole body freezing up at the words. Schuldig laughed as he opened the door and left without another word, the cruel, mocking sound resonating through the hallway and the room before the door slammed shut behind him. 

Yohji stayed in that bed for a long time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

End of Part II. 

This didn't work out as I wanted it to (it doesn't do that often, have you noticed that? :), but I blame it on the fact that people were running in and out of the room all the time and doing their best to disturb me… *the tortured and misunderstood writer :)*


	3. Part III

[Disclaimer: I don't own them, I know. Please don't sue, I mean no harm.]

PART III

********

That was the first time we… met… but it sure as hell wasn't the last. Being the moron I am, I caved in the next time he showed up. And the next. And the next after that. I wouldn't call this a relationship – it sure as hell isn't that to _him – but I would call this… The truth is, I don't _know_ what to label it as. Mutual attraction? A little comfort when the cross is too heavy to carry?_

I know that he sleeps with others – he's never made a secret of it – and in a way, that hurts. Like hell. I know that he views me as someone to entertain himself with when he's bored, someone who's always willing to spend a night between the sheets in a cheap motelroom, but some part of me still wonder why he's coming back to me over and over again. Is it the thrill of sleeping with the enemy? Does he get a rush from the fact that he's controlling me? Probably.

Let me tell you one thing… I'm allowing him to step on me even as I know why he search me out in the dark; on a mission, in the clubs… One time, even as I was heading home from the mall. I know and in some sick way I don't care. Love hurts. Deal with it.

I knew he was a bastard even before that first time – that's just who he is – and I was still attracted to him. I knew that he wouldn't change, as I knew that there would be nothing more than this and still I'm hopelessly in love – with my enemy.

Yes, I'm going to drag the whole 'Romeo & Juliet'-stuff up again. It reminds me so well that I can never have him, not in a million years… But what separates us from them is the fact that it's only me who's in love here – he won't give a damn. He even mocks me with it sometimes, hurl those cruel smirks and words right into my face… And still I go back, every single time.

Why? I don't know. Perhaps this is my punishment for all the things I've done, all those lovers I failed in one way or another… Perhaps God decided to play a joke on me by giving me all these feelings that won't go away, no matter what I do…

Aah, there he is… See that redhead over there? The one with the green blazer? That's him… He knows I'm here, he knows what mood I'm in and that I'm just drunk enough to give in one more time. He won't come for me, he will wait for me to come to him, to cave in and let him experience that particular rush he gets from it.

I hope he's at least got the brains to appreciate it.

********

End of Part III.


	4. Part IV

[Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, I know. Please don't sue, I mean no harm.]

**Part IV**   
********  
Aah… There's my kitten now.   
He's talking to someone, explaining what he's doing here, alone on a… whatever night it is. He knows I'm here, his gaze flickers to me every so often, watching from out of the corner of his eye. He's waiting, trying to decide whether to break up or stay. How cute.   
As I listen in to their conversation the emotions seeping out in little tendrils from him do their best to snare me into it, to go over to him and drag him out of here and to where I want him. But I won't do that, no matter how tempting it is – I need him to come to me. As he's just explaining, I need the rush it gives me to feed off his feelings like some damn vampire or something. His thoughts aren't like honey, his thoughts taste more like whiskey, dark and strong and has a certain edge to them that I haven't found anywhere else… Add to that the fact that he's in love with me… The ultimate rush, to control him like this. No matter how many times I mock him for his feelings, he still comes back – every single time. He could have put a stop after that first night, but he didn't. Neither I nor he knows why he do that, why he lets me trample him and push him nose first into the ground. I don't care – I like that power and until he's really ready to leave, I won't leave him alone. Perhaps not even then. I like my toys – and him especially. He fascinated me from the beginning – my mirror image in so many ways and still he's so separate from me that it's almost funny. Correction: it is.   
And now he's angsting over the fact that I'm sleeping with others on the side. How stupid could one man be? Of course I do – I don't give a damn about him in the way he wants me to. I don't. How could I? And to hear all that crap about 'Romeo & Juliet' and the way they died for their love… It makes me sick. I'm not stupid enough to do that; love or die. The only reason I'm coming back to him is because he's so easy and because more often than not it pisses Crawford off. He wasn't happy with me the first time I returned home after breaking the poor kitten's heart – but for some reason, he never say anything anymore. Merely raise his eyebrows and stare. Sometimes, there's an amused hum to his thoughts, one he can't really keep back and that makes me wonder… It's not like I'm betraying my team like the kitten is angsting over every time we meet – they couldn't care less and neither could I; what I'm doing outside missions isn't their business – but poor old Braddy-boy will still look at me in that way as I'm stumbling in later tonight. Raise his eyebrows and stare. Well, good for him – I'm going to be too tired to care at that point. One thing you can say about him though, is that he really wears me out – both physically and emotionally.   
Hehe… The kitten's angsting again… Poor, poor little one… He wants to be appreciated… Of course I appreciate him – he's always giving me enough to laugh at what with the way his ears droop and his heart sink every time I leave. He wants me to stay even if he would never ask me straight out. Every time I get dressed and leave, a little more dies inside of him. He's too dependant – on me, on his teammates… On sex, his cigarettes… Really, he should really stop smoking – not even yours truly here smoke that much – but he doesn't have the willpower to do that. Perhaps he would if I asked him to…   
And perhaps I should…   
He's finishing up now, he's just going to down the rest of his drink and walk over here, that defeated light in his eyes as he do. Here kitty kitty…

********

End of Part IV.

The sequel is titled "... A Pair of Star-crossed Lovers..." and I've begun the first parts of it.


End file.
